Styxx Brooks
'Nicknames' Jeff, Loki, Scotty, Scott, Brooks, My Brave Leader (By Mama) or Cyclops (By Daddy) 'Early Life' Henry was from a nice home in Chicago. His sister was born seven years after he was and on his birthday. He never resented the fact she was born on his birthday. She was his favorite present. He protected her. He loved Casey and always wanted to take care of her. In fact he was always worried something bad would happen to her. When he was nine and she was two something did happen. Just not to Casey. Their parents were killed in a drive by shooting. Henry was taken from school and to the foster care system. The system decided to not seporate Casey and Henry. Simply because Henry wouldn't have it. Henry and his sister went from foster home to foster home until he was fourteen and she was seven. It was then someone found them a premanent home. 'New Family' Henry at fourteen didn't believe anyone would willing adopt the two of them as a pair, but Casey always believe someone would. When a social worker took them from their foster home and brought them to a motor home Henry was immedietly on edge. Until Jack Braddock opened the door. Henry always watched WWE and NASCAR it was what he did. So he knew Jack Braddock the moment he saw him. Henry wasn't sure why Jack would want to kids until the social worker introduced Henry and Casey to Scarlett and CM Punk. Of course she used their actual names. Scarlett and Phil Brooks. Henry watched as Phil effortlessly started a conversation with his sister and him. He was watching Scarlett as she talked quietly with the social worker. Henry wasn't sure about Max who was with them either. Henry caught Scarlett smiling when Casey got on Phil's lap and he just held her there. That was the first moment he allowed himself to hope that maybe there would be a home for he and his sister. Henry was suprised when he got to sit in the front row of a WWE Pay-Per-View. Hell in a Cell in fact. Simply because Scarlett wanted the chance to introduce Henry, Casey, and Max to Kamden and Blaine. Scarlett knew from the moment Casey crawled in Phil's lap that they were adopting the three of them. Scarlett and Phil even allowed them to change their names if they wanted to. Casey and Henry wanted to, but Max didn't. So Henry chose Styxx Jeff Loki Scott. And his sister chose her new name. In October of 2013 when Styxx, Ariel, and Max were placed with him he was excited. Simply by the prospect of having an older brothers to look up to. Also in October he got another little sister. Her name is Laci. Kamden likes his big family. It makes them very unique. Styxx wasn't sure about the addition of Laci, but the moment he held her as well as Sienna and Briella he had the same protective instincts he'd had when Ariel was born. Since Laci was born on Halloween Styxx didn't get to officially meet her until the day after. He'd gone out with Max, Ariel, Kamden, Blaine, Sienna, and Briella Trick-or-Treating in Chicago, Emporia, and Nashville. He was suprised that Clint Bowyer was accompanying them. When he'd asked why Clint answered that he was Scarlett's Uncle. Blaine and Kamden also told him that he could get to go to races as well. Styxx liked that idea. On Thanksgiving Styxx was suprised at how warmly the Braddock/Brooks household welcomed him and his sister. Even those families that lived on the Ranch welcomed him into the family. He was equally suprised to see Brad Keselowski, Tom Hiddleston, and Dean Ambrose at dinner. Styxx caught on the Brad was engaged to Nicole, Tom was a family friend, and Dean was dating Sheila. He was enjoying it. On Christmas of 2013 Kamden was surprised along with all of his siblings that Styxx, Ariel, and Max were official his siblings long before they thought it was possible. Kamden was happy. It had come in their stockings. Scarlett had asked for Styxx, Ariel, and Max to open one in tandem and told them to open the one at the top. Styxx helped Ariel open hers before opening his. What he was staring at he wasn't sure it was happening. Until Ariel bowled over Scarlett and Phil. He'd quietly asked if this was happening and Scarlett nodded her head. Nicole had asked what was happening when Scarlett answered that following their RAW christmas taping they'd gone to Chicago to get the finilization of the adoption. Styxx finally had his happy family and didn't know what to do with it. Styxx by way of his mother has an Uncle Tom. That's not really his Uncle. Tom Hiddleston became his Uncle and he gets all kinds of fun Loki gear from his Uncle. 'Personal Life' Styxx was born Henry Sawyer and was the son of Anthony and Kate Sawyer. Though he views his actual parents as Scarlett and Phil Brooks. Styxx has a little sister who was born Casey Sawyer, but is now Ariel Brooks. He has wonderful grandparents in Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. He also loves his Dad's parents and they love him. Styxx also likes his Uncle Tom. Considering he spoils him and his siblings. Siblings: Max Brooks (Adopted Brother) Ariel Brooks (Sister) Blaine Brooks (Adopted Brother) Kamden Brooks (Adopted Brother) Sienna Brooks (Adopted Sister) Briella Brooks (Adopted Sister) Laci Brooks (Adopted Sister) Category:Wrestling OC's Children